Eyesight
by Morgan Alix
Summary: Damian Wayne is no half-blood. But when he starts seeing weirder-than-usual looking creatures crawling through the streets of Gotham, they lead him to a place called Camp Half-Blood, where a new prophecy awaits. A new threat is flying past the camp's borders, but what does this dark spirit of ancient history want with a mere mortal who can see through the mist?
1. Cliffhanger

**Eyesight  
Chapter I: Cliffhanger**  
Dick Grayson is Batman  
A year after the Giant War  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians ©Rick Riodan  
Batman and Robin Reborn © DC  
**The amazing cover of Damian was drawn by scarlet-xx [ deviantart ]**

* * *

_**Gotham City  
June 28  
04:38  
**_

"That's new." Robin aka Damian Wayne muttered from above.  
Usual night patrol was interesting today as Damian found a weird looking creature on one of the alleys. For a Bat though, it wasn't all strange. Before he noticed the red eyes, Damian concluded it being another stray dog. But strays were much skinnier and do not come at sizes compared to garbage trucks.

So he followed it, and went through all his mother's lessons to find out what the creature was. The closest answer he could find was a hellhound, but that was absurd. Hellhounds do not exist, but Damian had second thoughts. It could be an illusion, a trap sent by Gotham's worst. It could have been injected by a drug, enlarged and strengthened by the mystic arts. The possibilities were numerous and Damian went through all of them in his head while he watched the beast from on top of a building.

The furry creature continued to make a ruckus in the streets. It kept bumping trash cans and setting off car alarms, Damian was surprised it didn't wake anyone up. Actually, none of the civilians paid attention to the monster. It's like they couldn't even see it as it went through making such a mess wherever it went. It looked like it was searching for something, and Robin wanted to know what.

As the Boy Wonder moved to a dark alley to get a better view of the creature, the giant dog suddenly lifted his head from the ground from its sniffing. Robin went still, hidden from the shadows, though he wasn't the only expert on shadows this early morning. Another sound like a cat's meow went through the night and Damian was spared of the creature, though he knew he could handle the beast.

The dog leaped above a car and towards the sound. The alarm sounded from the vehicle at the same time Robin's communicator beeped.

"_Robin, head back to the rendezvous point, I think we had enough patrol for the night."_

Reluctant to leave and wanting to save the cat from the beast, Damian sank deeper into the dark and made his way to the rendezvous point.

"_Tt. There's never enough patrol for Gotham."  
_

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood  
June 27  
12 hours earlier…  
**_

"Are you kidding me? It's probably just Rachel's revenge for the Stoll's prank last December." Percy exclaimed.  
"That would be a great conclusion besides the fact that I don't just spew out green smoke and start talking nonsense whenever I want to!" Rachel Dare countered from across the table. "I'm right here you know."

"And if Rachel would get revenge on us, I don't think she would want to involve the entire camp." Travis Stoll stated.  
"Thank you." Rachel held her hands up.  
"Though the whole camp laughed at you so I'm hoping it's revenge." Connor Stoll blurted, wanting to get this business over with. Rachel threw a glare in his direction.

"Guys, can we please stop bickering whether it's a prank or not? The new prophecy is obviously real and we called this meeting to discuss over the fact that there is a new threat to the camp or Olympus." Annabeth said, stabbing her dagger at the old ping pong table at the word _threat._

"What did the prophecy say again?" Jason asked. Piper looked through her notebook again.

"Pawn of the night with eyes so clear, have seen much death without fear. Nothing but darkness and eyesight…" Piper sank in her seat.

"What's next?" Hazel asked. Everybody in the table had their eyes on Piper.  
"That's it. Rachel stopped after _eyesight_."

"Ok that makes no sense, how can I stop in the middle of a prophecy?" Rachel snapped, still annoying by the earlier conversation.  
"That's really weird, usually prophecies have like, six lines. And aren't they supposed to rhyme?" Percy stated.  
"Unless it's unfinished." Thalia replied.

"Great, we're left on a cliffhanger by a riddle. Like that doesn't happen in books and in real life!" Piper complained.  
"Well why don't we figure out the first part of the prophecy and wait till Rachel spits out the rest?" Leo suggested.

"Of course, that's just great, the rest of the prophecy hanging on my lips waiting to come out when I'm probably in the bathroom." Rachel snapped.

Everyone turned silent after that, thinking of the first few lines of the said prophecy. The counselors and other trusted campers have been talking in the "meeting room" for hours, getting at nothing but a few lines that don't even rhyme. Connor, being in a hurry for food interrupted 'thinking time'.  
"Oh would you look at the time, it's dinner, guys. Meeting adjourned."  
Annnabeth sighed, she wanted to figure out the riddle already, but a grumbling sound came from her stomach. "Fine, we'll continue this tomorrow."

The camp counselors filed out fast, for they could already smell the sweet aroma of beef and berries. Nico though, zoned out at the phrase _pawn of the night. _It could be him, but he wasn't acting strange lately.  
"With eyes so clear, what does that mean?" Nico said to himself, still sitting in the break room.  
"Nico, you coming?" Hazel Levesque shouted from outside.  
"Yeah, just hold on."

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood  
June 28  
02:42  
**_

"Shhh quiet, Mrs. O' Leary or they're going to hear us." Nico di Angelo patted the hellhound. If the prophecy could wait until the morning, Nico couldn't. He didn't know what he was doing but he was going to find this _pawn. _He didn't want events to turn out like the Giant War, and it wouldn't hurt if he had a head start on where to look.

The only problem was he didn't know where to look. He freed Mrs. O'Leary from the arena and they were slowly making their way to the camp's entrance. Why the hellhound? Nico trusted the creature more than any of the monsters in the camp. It was loyal, and had a keen sense of smell, perfect for tracking any half-bloods or other things.

Nico was hoping it was just a demigod.  
He volunteered for night watch, so the camp's borders were empty. Inside the camp, most campers were asleep and the rest were inside their cabins. The bonfire melted away and dry.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind came, slapping Nico's face. It was strong, though it made no sound. It lasted for about 5 seconds, and a soothing voice of a woman whispered.

"_Gotham city… find the boy…" _

When the wind stopped, Nico blinked, not even bothering to fix his hair which was messier than ever after the blow.

"Did you hear that too?" The teenager looked at the hellhound. Mrs O' Leary only huffed and sat down.  
"Huh, could be a trap, don't want Gaea whispering things in my ear again." The son of Hades shivered at the thought of the giant. "But it is our only lead. Mrs. O'Leary, head to Gotham city and find anything strange, be careful."

Nico wasn't sure sending a giant dog to do a demigod's job was the best plan.  
But mortals couldn't see monsters anyway.

* * *

_**Gotham City  
June 28  
13:10**_

Damian wandered the streets of Gotham. After 'asking' Alfred to go out for an afternoon walk, the ten year old took off, curious and hoping to find the weird dog. In a way, he liked animals. He already found a few cats and Grayson wouldn't mind a dog. It could fight crime with the duo and guard the manor. Damian laughed at the thought of bringing it home and look Grayson will give him.

Hiding his utility belt under his jacket, Damian continued to search under the afternoon sun. He entered the park where kids his age were playing on the swing sets and see saws. After he passed a fountain he found it, licking its paws under a huge tree. Damian looked around. Nobody was paying attention to the giant monster. He snorted, it was probably an illusion.

As the boy started towards it, the dog paid no attention to the small figure. Damian, with no hesitation, put his hand on the dog's fur. It was solid and real, unlikely to be an illusion. Damian continued to pet the creature. It was then a spell casted on him, so only he would see it. As the partner of Batman thought of the magicians he crossed that would have resulted to this trick, a sudden gust of wind flew past the pair. Immediately the beast picked up the small boy by its mouth and tossed him on its back.

As soon as Damian landed on its back, the magical creature started running towards a tree across the park.

"What the hell-"

Damian and the hellhound slipped past the tree and into the shadows before the boy wonder could even blink.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? I apologize for the choppy writing. It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. If you have any comments or suggestions just ask! Thanks for reading, and don't worry…  
The fun is about to begin.**


	2. Monster or Mortal

**Eyesight  
Chapter II: Monster or Mortal  
Warning: Damian swears. **

****_**Half-Blood Hill  
June 28  
13:28**_

Nico had been waiting for Mrs. O' Leary for hours. He was starting to get worried, and Percy would kill him if he lost her. After breakfast and lunch he had gone out to the entrance waiting for the hellhound.

"Well, I can't just put up posters saying 'lost hellhound' around the city." Nico sighed, thinking of the consequences. He was about to leave the border when he heard a crash and saw some of the trees under Half-Blood hill wiggle, and a child's voice.

"WHAT THE FVCK?!" Damian swore, crashing into a tree with the beast. He almost blacked out. "Stupid dog."

All Mrs. O' Leary can do is sink back under the kid's remarks like it was feeling guilty. Damian looked around… mostly trees and other greenery. The afternoon sun almost at its highest, so it wasn't 3 yet, a few kilometers from where they stood was the road. Not much cars crossed the area as they were almost at the tip of the island. Long Island, Damian's GPS confirmed, they were in New York.

"_Pennyworth, can you hear me?"_Unfortunately, no one was answering. Damian was about to contact Dick when he heard some rustling in front of him. He immediately pulled out a batarang and held it in fighting position. The hellhound beside him just sat down and continued licking its paws.

The kid that came out of the bushes must be lucky because Damian almost let the batarang slip from his fingers. He quickly set it aside and put it back in his belt before the other boy could notice. The boy had almost the same height as Damian, but about an inch taller. He had long dark hair that went everywhere. The dark circles around his brown eyes told Damian that he usually doesn't sleep, like he himself does. And somehow the black T-shirt with the aviator jacket concluded that the dog was his business.

"Umm…hi." The teenager said awkwardly. The ten-year old had just enough of this.

"How did this beast take me here?" Damian demanded. "What sorcery is this? Do you have an alliance with other magic users?"

Nico was surprised that the kid had so much attitude. "Well, not that I know of."  
Unfortunately, that wasn't the answer the kid was looking for. Before Nico could move the boy got him pinned to a tree, with one hand at his shirt collar.

"Who are you and what kind of creature is this?" The child growled, gesturing to Mrs. O' Leary.

"Look you must have a lot of questions and I have answers. If you could please let me down."Nico said, getting real pissed and shocked at the boy.

Damian was reluctant to let the boy down, but he didn't look like a threat to him. The boy was scrawny and he looked like he just woke up, if he ever got some sleep. Damian let go of the shirt collar and let the boy fall to the ground.

"Right," Nico began. "What's your name?"  
"Wasn't I the one asking?" The other guy snapped back.

"Okay fine, that's a hellhound. A creature from Greek mythology."  
"You are lying, hellhounds do not exist. Tell me the truth before I hurt you."

_Who does this guy think he is? _Nico thought. He was so close to summoning some ghost to scare the kid.

"This is the truth, Greek mythology is real. That thing that caused you to travel from Gotham to New York, it's called shadow travel, a thing that hellhounds can do."

"Wait, how did you know I was from Gotham?"

"I sent this hellhound to look for someone, a half-blood perhaps and bring him here."

"If you speak of half-bloods from Greek mythology, you must be insane. I do not believe that there are half-bloods. I am so close to stabbing you right now for wasting my time"  
"Then how do you explain shadow traveling?" Nico countered, ignoring the threat.

"It is probably some mystic spell of transportation you used. Or it could be a work of a speedster, though that is highly unlikely."

Nico thought this kid must be reading a lot of comic books, the boy looked twelve. Thirteen was when the camp would go looking for half-bloods like him. He had a muscular build, which was strange. This kid must have worked out a lot. He had short black hair and pale blue eyes.

Then Nico was struck on an idea.

"Okay fine, if you don't believe in Greek mythology, I guess you're going to have to find your own way back home."

"Gladly" Damian turned his heel and started walking to the main road. Nico widened his eyes.

"Wait, if I prove that they exist, would you go to our camp so they can talk to you? If you're not what we're looking for, I would happily send you home."

Damian was curious, what did their silly camp want with him? It could be trap, but he decided to take his chances.

"Alright, but if you trick me once, I will not hesitate to slit your throat."

Even though Nico was really afraid of this guy, he gulped. "Right so, I'm a half-blood, otherwise known as demigod. My mother was a mortal and my father is Hades, the god of the underworld." He frowned at the thought of his parents. "I can't kill people by snapping my fingers, but I can summon dark spirits and the undead from down below."

Nico went silent and concentrated. That familiar tug came and it suddenly went dark in the area. There were a few winds then a soft hiss. A spirit was formed, under the ghost king's demand. Damian took a step back, but his face remained straight and unsurprising. Nico put his hand up and the ghost disappeared, and the usual sun brightened the forest.

"And you have a camp full of these 'demigods'?"

"Yes, children of different gods and goddesses."  
"So why do you need me? I am certainly NOT one of you freaks."

Nico breathed long, if this kid was a pawn of the night, he could certainly see why. "I'll explain once we get there. We had a deal remember?"

Damian still didn't believe the boy, but he was damn well curious as to what game they were playing at. So they both started walking up the hill.

"How old are you?" The other boy asked.  
"None of your bullshit" Damian answered.

"At least tell me your name."  
"Bruce" Damian replied, remembering his mission with Batgirl.

"Alright, Bruce, I'm Nico di Angelo… and welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Nico said as they reached the top of the hill to the camp's entrance. Damian was actually surprised. Up that hill was a community of teenagers, most wearing orange T-shirts, and the rest in purple. They held weapons from knives and daggers, to swords and shields. The view of the valley was magnificent, with bright temples and buildings surrounding it. From afar, Damian could make out faint flying horses, _pegasi _flying over a lake.

Damian couldn't believe what he was seeing, couldn't _accept _what he was seeing, a camp for the children of the gods? And the fact that Greek mythology was real, he had seen plenty of weird and nasty things in the ten years of his existence, but this was insane.

"You don't just see strawberry fields, right?" Nico asked.

"There is a volleyball court beside it, not to mention a lake, are you blind?" Damian snorted.

"Just checking"

Damian heard a loud snore and turned to face a sleeping dragon next to a pine tree. He was still staring at it when he was forced to come to a stop by some invisible wall. He felt it and tried pushing through it but to nothing… some force field. Nico turned to him.

"Is this another test of yours? Or sane people aren't allowed past this point?" Damian glared at him, already wanting to get home.

"That's impossible, it only lets monsters or mortals out, unless…" Nico frowned. He brought the wrong guy. Already other campers were stopping to look at Damian like some trapped zoo animal. Mrs. O'Leary passed the field with no problem.

"Monsters out, huh?" Damian called out, gesturing to the hellhound at the other side. "What am I then, monster or mortal?"

Damian tried kicking the invisible wall again, this time his foot went though. The fifth wonder then felt a chill on his neck, and a soft hiss in his ear. He and shook it off and continued walking towards Nico.

"How did you…?" Nico blinked. Damian just kept his poker face.

"Nico, who's this?" Jason Grace appeared beside him.

"Call the others for a meeting and I'll tell you then." Nico replied. "He could be the answer to our prophecy."

"So I'm just a tool for some prophecy? I-" But before Damian could continue he dropped to his knees, his eyes started glowing.

"What's going on?" Nico started walking towards Bruce, but Jason held his hand up, the other hand holding his sword. The campers in that area turned silent.

"The world devoid of any light," Damian started to say with his head facing the sky. "A man who smiles but with great hate, a deal with the ruler of fate." Damian's head slumped.

"What the hell-" Damian started to say but everything turned black.

**I apologize if you are getting confused which point of view I was writing, I wrote both at the same thing so you can tell what the other is thinking. But I am sorry the conversation between Damian and Nico was confusing, I was confused too. And I also want to apologize if I have made any of the characters OOC. **

**I want to thank Tomboy15103 for giving the first review, and an anon who wrote such a great review that made me want to write more for this chapter. Thank you so much, I hope you continue reading. **


	3. Fooled

**Eyesight  
Chapter III: Fooled  
Damian and Leo in one roof = Sass-war**

* * *

_**The Big House, CHB  
June 28  
15:14**_

"I thought you had come to understand, Nico" Chiron began. "That we do not kidnap demigods and force them to decipher a prophecy."

Percy Jackson shifted in his seat.

"I know but, something, someone, kept urging me to find 'a pawn of the night'. I guess I was trying to avoid what happened in the last war." The original seven looked at each other from across the table.

"So what do we do with him? We're not even sure he's a half-blood." Jason stated.

"You said the camp's borders prevented him from going in for a few seconds. Do you think it sort of, _hesitated_?" Annabeth wondered.

"When the boy wakes up, we'll talk to him. Right now he is still unconscious, under the care of Argus." Chiron said.

"Chiron, do you think he's really from the prophecy? Do you think he's willingly working for whatever evil's out there?" Percy asked. "What if it's Gaea again? Pawns, someone in your head, sounds like her to me."

"I do not know yet, if this is really a trick, we may have all been fooled."

* * *

_**Camp Infirmary, CHB  
June 28  
16:09**_

Damian had enough of this shit.  
He woke up in a room that looked like an infirmary… to find a man with eyes all over his body _staring_ at him. The monster didn't seem like it wanted to attack the boy wonder so Damian decided not to stab its eyes with his katana.

He slowly sat up, keeping watch over the creepy eye dude. It blinked, _everywhere, _Damian actually had goosebumps.

"Argus freaking you out?" another teenager said in the bed next to his.  
"Having eyes all over your body can be extremely disturbing… and gross." Damian replied, looking at the boy's arm, which was smothered in blood. The creature called Argus looked down in embarrassment. Damian didn't even know why he was talking to this guy, he needed to get out of this freak camp and contact Grayson.

"Forging accident, told the others I was fine but as usual, they care for me too much." The boy said, noticing Damian looking over his wound, "you a newbie?"  
The teenager stood up and started searching for a bandage. The boy was an inch taller than Damian, which means he's a bit short for his age. He looked Mexican, with curly brown hair and light brown skin. His clothes were burnt and splattered with grease. Like Robin, he had a bright yellow tool belt around his waist.

"Why would I want to be like one of you?" Damian countered. "What happened to me earlier, how did I pass out?"

"Geez, kid, I wasn't there but they told me you recited half of a prophecy like our Oracle."  
"Impossible, I am not a _half-blood_." Damian denied.

"Well, whatever you are you did quite a show back there" the boy was now wrapping a thick cloth over his arm. "I'm Leo, by the way, and speaking of the devil…" Leo walked up to the table beside Damian's bed and held out his utility belt.

Damian hadn't realized that his jacket was gone and he was only wearing his undershirt. "How long have you been bleeding in here?"

"Long enough to do inventory on your fancy belt" Leo answered. "Yeah, I've heard of you in Gotham, while running away from my foster parents. Lucky for you no one looked inside yet, not even the Apollo kids who healed you."

Damian reached out and felt his pocket knife "What are you talking about? I am not hurt."

"Wow, for a hero, you're pretty stubborn" Leo started pacing around the white room, fingering with a batarang. "You were struggling after you fainted, like you were possessed. We had to give you a lot of ambrosia, if you count one square being a lot."

Luckily Leo was able to dodge Damian's knife, which he threw after Leo finished his sentence, for a split second. It cut through a strand of one of his curls and pierced through the wall halfway. Argus stood up and had all his eyes glaring at the _active_-assassin.

"If you tell anyone of my secret" Damian growled. "It'll be your neck next time, and I _don't_ miss."

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you missed this time." Leo shot back, hands getting hot.

Before a fight could commence, the doors of the infirmary flew open and an old man sitting in a wheelchair came in. Damian tapped his comm to signal Dick.

"Bruce, you're awake, are you feeling okay?" The man said, stopping his wheelchair beside Damian's bed. Leo sat back at his and rubbed his arm.

"I don't belong here" Damian snorted. "You are all _freaks_" at that, Damian stood up, grabbed his utility belt and started making his way out the door. Leo stood up and tried to stop him, but the old man held up his arm.

Damian slammed the doors open to find himself in what looked like a living room, he didn't even bask in the interior and walked past it. His comm was beeping the whole time, and when Damian walked outside the house, Dick finally answered.

"_D, where are you? Alfred's been worried sick." _  
"Long Island, Manhattan."Damian answered.  
_"New York? What the hell are you doing there?"_

"Trust me, I didn't ask for it." Damian said as he started walking past the volleyball court, where a few more teens were playing. "Just meet me in Half-Blood Hill… as Dick Grayson."

"_Right"_

But before Damian could make it to the entrance, a boy called out from the volleyball court. Damian ignored it and walked even faster, unfortunately, he never made it there.

"Hey, you with the yellow belt!" Apparently everyone in this camp wanted to be stabbed by Damian Wayne. More unfortunate news, these people wouldn't give up.

Damian felt a hand come at his shoulder and immediately turned with a throwing knife in hand, pointing at the boy's throat. He had black hair like him, but he had sea green eyes. He wore the same orange t-shirt like Nico and Leo, Camp Half-Blood written across with what looked like a Pegasus in the center.

"Woah easy there, I just want to talk." The boy said, nudging the tip of the knife with his index finger.  
"I've had just enough of you people. Let me leave, and no one gets hurt." Damian threatened, putting up the knife once again.

"You like sharp things, huh?" The boy led the knife away from his face. "How about we make a deal?" Damian put the knife down, symbolizing that he's listening.

"I challenge you to the sport you're best at, if I win, you have to say and answer our questions. If you win, you get to leave without even saying goodbye."

"Percy, what are you doing?" A girl ran beside the boy called Percy. She came from the volleyball court and it seemed that the game was over.

"Trust me Hazel I know what I'm doing" Percy assured her. "So do we have a deal?" He held up his hand.

Damian smirked "I sure hope you _do_ know what you're doing. It's a deal, but I'm not shaking your sweaty hand."

"Good, if you try to escape, well, we'll come after you. So what are we playing?"

"A sword fight" the assassin proclaimed

* * *

_**The Arena, CHB  
June 28  
16:43**_

A few campers were seated at the camp arena, but not for long. It was almost their free time and only the slow swimmers got left at the lake. News about the fight was spreading fast, Percy Jackson, hero of the camp and the best swordsman, about to fight a boy looked about twelve? Damian silently laughed at their conclusions, his appearance never failed to fool his enemies, what more to a bunch of armored teenagers?

"Just a sword fight, Bruce, no shields, no armor, no maiming" Percy declared. "Pick a sword" he gestured to a bunch of swords laid in the floor at the edge of the circular dome. Damian snorted.

"Tt, I want a katana." He demanded.

A random spectator ran from where he was standing and headed to a small house that looked like an armory.

"Oh, well I guess we do have a katana somewhere."

The boy came back with two bronze katanas in hand, he handed them to Damian. Now the real battle can begin.

"Hey, only one sword, it'll be unfair." Percy shouted from across the arena.  
Damian grunted, and dropped the one in his left hand. Both fighters took their battle stances.

With a short battle cry, the boy wonder rushed to attack with both hands on the Japanese sword, Percy managed to block his blow but the boy was too swift. They exchanged blows for a split second then Damian changed tactics. In a minute Damian had disarmed Percy and was pointing the sword to his throat.

"You dare challenge me? I was taught to use a sword when I was three!" Damian grunted, barely panting. Percy however was surprised to find a kid so deadly, and so were the rest of the spectators around the arena.

"Now let me go, or I will drive this sword straight through your throat." Damian threatened.

"Well, you certainly beat me, and according to the deal, I have to let you go without a word so…" Percy gestured to the exit.

Damian snorted and dropped the sword. He was exciting the damned place when he saw a helicopter coming from a distance. It was landing right at the entrance when Damian started brisk walking towards it, followed by most of the campers.

Dick Grayson stepped out of the copter, wearing a polo shirt under a black leather jacket. The campers surrounding the entrance started murmuring to themselves.

"About time you got here, Grayson." Damian commented when he arrived at the entrance.

"Damian, right now I am being blocked by some invisible shield while rescuing you from a strawberry field, I hope you learn to appreciate the shit I go through for you."

"Wait, you don't see the camp… or the people?"

"I see you, a bunch of teenagers, and strawberry fields." Dick answered bluntly.

"Um _Damian_, who is this?" Percy asked beside him.

"His terribly confused older brother" Dick answered him before Damian could make a snotty remark.

"I want the Hecate children to work on the borders and make sure our new guest gets inside" Chiron suddenly appeared, in the _half-man-half-horse_ form. _"_We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for the late update and the shortness of the chapter, I got kind of lazy and had a little writer's block on this chapter. I also apologize for the short fight scene, though Damian, having taught to kill since birth, won't really take long in fighting Percy (no offense to the PJO fans). I guess I don't really get motivated to write this story because no one would really expect a Batman and PJO crossover so why bother? **

**But I am forever grateful to whoever reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story. I hope you continue to read to how long I can keep up with my creativity and plotting. **


	4. Dilemmas

**Eyesight  
Chapter IV: Dilemmas  
**

* * *

****_**The Big House, CHB  
**__**June 28  
**__**17:21**_

"So in the four hours you were gone, you found a magical camp, fainted and got into a fight… _without _stabbing anyone?" Dick Grayson almost seemed disappointed.

"Amusing, Grayson" Damian folded his arms from across the table. After the children of Hecate managed to lower the camp's defenses to allow Dick to enter, the counselors were again called for another meeting in the break room. Dick wasn't the least surprised of the camp, this wasn't the weirdest thing he had seen in all his years as Robin, Nightwing and Batman.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson if we took Damian away from you" Chiron apologized. "It was an accident among our campers." Nico di Angelo suddenly looked down in his seat. Finding Damian was no accident, he could feel an aura of rage _seething_ off the boy.

"What? It's fine, Damian could definitely use the fresh air." Dick replied, cool about the fact that his little brother jumped from one city to another on a monster.

"Well, since you are here I suppose you could help us in our current dilemma."

"Um, Chiron I sort of made a bet with the kid before our fight. Maybe we should…let them go?" Percy suggested, still shaken from their duel. The other counselors were still bewildered that the boy defeated their best swordsman in a matter of minutes.

Damian, getting impatient, slammed his fist on the hard surface "I demand we leave now, Grayson. I made a deal with them and I won!"

"Damian, you've caused enough trouble to this camp, I think it's time we help them" Dick said, raising his voice.

The little boy merely grunted and folded his arms once again. Damian could think of thousands of come backs to throw at Grayson, but without the group of half-bloods watching them. He wouldn't admit it either, but he was better working with Grayson than his father and had come to respect him. Respect that turned into _obedience._

"Right, you see, recently we have received a prophecy from our oracle…" At this, Dick tried holding back a grin while Damian rolled his eyes. Both stopped however, when Chiron introduced Rachel Dare.  
"And one of our campers seemed to think we could, _be a step forward_ if we found a lead on the riddle, which of course, resulted in finding Damian.

"A few hours earlier Damian spoke the rest of our prophecy and after, he fainted. Now, we are not sure of it yet but there is a possibility that Damian is a half-blood-"

"I AM NOT A HALF-BLOOD." Damian shouted.

"Or" Chiron continued before the child could say anything more, "a mortal who can see through the mist, another magical barrier that causes mortals to see something else besides the unnatural. Only a few mortals have the gift to see through that barrier and I think Damian has that ability."

"That explains why I only see a ping pong table" Dick said.  
"It_ is_ only a ping pong table" Damian snorted.

"Well, I probably get only half of all this" Dick continued. "But we will do anything to help you, guys. Maybe you could tell us what the prophecy says?" He said, ignoring his younger brother's miniature bat glare.

"Pawn of the night, with eyes so clear, has seen much death without fear," Piper started recited again. "Nothing but darkness and eyesight, the world devoid of any light. A man who smiles but with great hate, a deal with the ruler of fate."

"So you think that Damian is this 'pawn'?  
"From what he's done I think it's a pretty good chance" Nico spoke up. "I mean he could be a mortal who can see through the mist, 'with eyes so clear'. No offense in asking but, do you know both of your parents?" He asked the pouting kid at the other end of the table.

"Yes, I do know both of them and I'll have my mother tear this place apart!" Damian replied.

"So he's not a half-blood but he can see through the mist" Nico continued, ignoring the last remark. He was getting used to the kid's death treats already. "So we found the pawn, 'pawn of the night with eyes so clear, has seen… much death without fear." Nico slowed down at the second line, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Well I'm lost" Leo piped, trying to hide a smirk to the counselor's clueless faces.

"Well, the prophecy is sort of right" Dick said. "I mean, you've seen Damian fight, and he's watched a lot of violent movies since he was a toddler, a really bad influence which resulted in his attitude." He added, trying to cover up the fact that the ten year old was an assassin.

"And that last line, man who smiles with great hate? Sounds like a criminal back home, he must have made a deal with someone… which is very strange." He muttered that last one softly to himself, and Damian could tell Dick was already thinking about the past criminals of Gotham who could make a _partnership_ with_ the_ Joker.

"This calls for a quest, would you mind if you would accompany a few of our campers on this… _mission_?" Chiron asked. "The location and exact agenda for the quest is still unknown but you haven't steered us wrong so far, Mr. Grayson."

"You can call me Dick, and me and Damian will gladly help you."

"Chiron, we are completely clueless of who this new treat is" Jason said. "So there really is no agenda for the quest, we can't have one unless we know where to go."

"I believe Dick can help you with that, because I am giving him full charge of the quest."

Nobody seemed to mind this except Damian, not after what happened with the giant war. The seven looked at each other, this was something totally new.

"Right well, I don't have a good plan but since you asked me to be the leader…" Dick said, doubting if it was a good idea to come here in the first place. "We'll be skipping to the last line of the prophecy, back in our city we have a criminal called the Joker. I believe that he is who the prophecy is pertaining to. Our agenda for this mission is to interrogate him about this special partner."

"How do we even find this 'Joker'?" Annabeth questioned.

"Trust me, this guy's been around since I was a kid. I think I have a pretty good idea where he's hiding."

"Grayson, this is a bad idea. These weaklings don't stand a chance against the Joker. We could get caught, get trapped, and get killed." Damian said sourly, not caring if he reveals his identity or not.

"The question is, are you ready to face him?" Leo snapped. "I mean, we faced giants and most of the monsters Greek mythology can count, how are we sure you can face this criminal?"

"I have just defeated one of your best swordsmen in a span of three minutes. Clearly, you haven't faced me yet." Damian growled.

"We'll be fine, Gotham city is known for its high crime rates and the baddest of the bad. We have to live that out every day, and we're prepared," Dick assured them. "As for our team I need fighters, clever people not smart, and quick runners. It's up to you guys to decide."

* * *

_**Mess Hall, CHB  
June 28  
18:10**_

After the meeting, Chiron suggested that Dick and Damian stay for the night at the Big House. Despite Damian's protests, the campers need a guide to Gotham city for their quest, which will begin as soon as they confirmed the demigods fit for the mission.

"Where's Damian?" Percy asked. They were eating dinner in the mess hall and Percy invited the duo to sit in his table.

"Probably destroying something right now" Dick replied. "I'm going to have to apologize in advance. Damian's mother was a bit…well harsh on him, teaching him fencing and other skills at a very young age."

"The kid's like a war machine, but I got to admit, he's a dangerous opponent." Percy commented.  
"Yeah well, his mother definitely had the _money_ for all that training, resulting to his spoiled actions. Imagine living with him all year long."

"He's definitely helped us so far, other than being annoying. I mean, for all we know, he could be our next oracle."

"The guy hates this place, I don't think he'll want to be an oracle." Dick replied. "I have to force him to go to enough places already… no offense."

"It was pretty happy when I first arrived here too" Percy said, recounting the days when he ventured on his first quest. "This prophecy is tricky, I mean we don't know where to start. We're not even sure if this Joker can give us answers."

"Oh he'll give us answers, I'm sure of it" Dick confirmed, chewing on a piece of bread. "And I would definitely nominate you to be on this quest. You seem like the leader of this camp, and one of the best fighters."

Percy never replied to that, he began thinking of his previous quests and he suddenly felt tired of running around the globe chasing bad guys. Then his twelve year old spirit came rushing through him, reminding him of the thrill of adventure. He would have to think it through later.

"Hmm, it's Tuesday, time for unarmed combat" Percy looked up, trying to change the subject. "Maybe you and Damian could join us."

"Sounds promising" Dick said as they both stood up and headed to the arena.

* * *

**Wow, that was a lousy chapter, full of talking and arguing. I was completely lazy to write this time, and I kept drifting to my new crossover idea. **

**It's not written yet, the plot is still being thought about. But it will be a Hunger Games/Batman crossover and here's a tiny teaser I tried writing cause I was too excited:**

_**The sky didn't feel right, it didn't remind Damian of the long rainy nights in Gotham, or the pale blue sky when the sun has sunk in late afternoons. It was dark, dead and lonely, just like he was right now. The room was a dirty white, a creamy lavender with a modern touch. The tall glass windows beside his bed that revealed the sulking sky also revealed a bright shining city composed of tall towers and slumping buildings.**_

**I'm also including Dick, Tim and Jason. If you have any suggestions, please don't be afraid to ask! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Homefront

**Eyesight  
Chapter V: Homefront**

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood  
June 28  
18:37**_

The night was young for Damian as he trudged through the camp. Usually, he would skip dinner and have a sandwich after patrol, and now only rage filled his stomach. He hated being forced and driven to places he didn't want to go, he regretted leaving when he had the chance. He really regretted contacting Dick, the guy had too kind a heart to let these people get to their own business.  
He paused when he reached a cave at the top of a hill. The opening was covered by a red cloth and the inside was much more surprising. The cave certainly had inhabitants, coming from the couch to the TV and other belongings. The room actually looked better than the cabins down at the camp, full of teenagers just running around acting like children. Whoever lived here, he or she wasn't around and before he could really step in the makeshift home, a girl's voice called from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damian was actually startled, and only a few people were able to sneak up to the boy. He slowly turned to face the source of the voice. It was Rachel Dare, the camp's oracle. She was holding a plate in one hand and the other in her hip. Judging from her sassy defending tone, the cave must be hers.

"Why do you live in a cave?" The ten year old asked.

"The Big House attic wasn't working for me and have you seen those cabins?"

Damian tilted his head in agreement, finally, someone who understands how filthy this camp is. Rachel gestured towards the cave, inviting him inside. Damian never really had anywhere to go, and this person seems to actually talk some sense, so he followed her inside the cave.  
As they stepped inside, the oracle just plopped down on the couch and started eating the food on her plate, not bothering to acknowledge her guest. Damian didn't seem to mind and started looking through some paintings beside the desk. It mostly had people in them in weird situations. The most shocking picture though was an illustration of a boy and a lady standing in front of a large monitor surrounded by smaller ones. A thousand different conclusions ran through his head as he refused to believe that it was him and his mother, on the night he met his father.  
But the uniform was his and he distinctly remembered the dress his mother wore. He immediately turned to the red head in confusion.

"That must be you," the red head settled her dinner on a coffee table and stood beside him. "That was a terrifying dream."

"These come from dreams?" Damian asked, ignoring his dumb inquiries, his hatred slowly faded.

"Most of them, it's an oracle thing. I get to see glimpses of the past and the future, and if you're in one of my dreams… it means you're really important. Not that I even _want_ to dream about you."

Damian remained silent after that. That night still played in his head so clearly, the night the man-bats stormed a charity gala with Bruce Wayne in it. He remembered his mother bringing him to the Batman and how he imagined his father taller.

"You sure get into a lot by yourself for the son of Bruce Wayne," Rachel started roaming around her cave, re-examining her past paintings. "I think I've seen you before. We used to ask your father to donate for our environment projects."

Another picture caught his eye. This time an illustration of the camp and around it, a flash of bright colors sparking around it that looked like lightning. It was amazing yet it didn't seem safe for the people around it.

"I don't know what that one means yet, but I'm sure it's not good." Rachel commented on the painting.

"Most things aren't," Damian grumbled.

* * *

_**The Big House, CHB  
June 29  
06:46**_

"We've been having _way_ too much war councils," Connor Stoll complained.

"There is a threat of war," Clarisse La Rue stated. "All the more reason why _I_ should go"

The meeting about the new quest was almost settled… with a few complaints. Dick and Damian were nowhere to be found as this was a camp decision. The counselors of Camp Half Blood sat yawning and grumbling as the meeting slowly progressed.

"Clarisse, it is only an interrogation. And Rachel has informed me of a future attack on the camp, we need as much campers here as possible," Chiron responded.

"And remember your last quest," Percy teased.

"Shut up, Jackson, you don't have to be in _every_ quest because you led the Titan War" Clarisse hissed.

"Enough, we need you here, Clarisse. You and Jason will be leading the defenses to any attacks that come to this camp."

Clarisse paused for a moment then leaned back in her chair, "sounds fine to me."

"Then it is settled," Jason said. "Frank, Percy and Piper will be going with Dick and Damian to interrogate this Joker and find out what the prophecy means."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Annabeth asked. Ever since Damian arrived, she's been having second thoughts. The pair act strange, most people don't have belts filled with weapons stashed inside their coats. Leo told her about this, though he seemed to be holding back more information on the new guests. She will soon investigate later.

"If they would have betrayed us they would have done it last night while we were asleep." Nico answered_. This is sensible if Damian was carrying a stack of weapons everywhere he went. He could have easily defeated us when he had the chance_, Annabeth wondered to herself. The rest nodded in agreement with Nico, most of them were getting along with Dick after the meeting. Damian, though, felt like the complete opposite.

"You should all start getting ready," Chiron spoke to Frank, Piper and Percy. "You will leave with Dick and Damian at seven thirty."

* * *

_**Camp Entrance, Half-Blood Hill  
**__**June 29  
**__**07:34**_

Frank didn't know what he was getting himself into. But he was willing to help the camp anyway he can. With his abilities, the council happily agreed to bring him into the quest. He didn't know if that was a good thing, with the threat of war closing in on the whole camp. But they assured him they got it covered.  
After bidding farewell to Hazel and the rest of his friends, he, Percy and Piper got in the helicopter that Dick used to fly here and they were off.

New York in the day looked like an office convention, if there was any. Then at night, all the lights come out and the city looked like it would never sleep. They passed the Empire State Building and Percy explained that that was Olympus. Dick laughed and said most of his trips to the tower weren't the happiest moments of his life. The half-bloods agreed.  
It only took them a few minutes to arrive at their destination, Gotham City. The city looked dark, even during the day, and that was where the stench of evil was coming from. Frank had no idea where they were going, he was expecting to barge straight into the Joker's lair, tie him up and demand on answers. Imagine his surprise when the copter landed on a very creepy looking mansion.

It looked like some castle almost bigger than the camp. What scared him the most though, were the gargoyles, it felt like they were watching him wherever he went.

"Finally," Damian said as he jumped off the helicopter. The doors of the mansion opened and an old man started walking out. He wore a black vest and trousers and a white polo, he looked like the kind of guy Frank would imagine as a butler or waiter, and he wasn't wrong.

"Welcome back, Master Damian," the man had a British accent. "And I see you have brought friends."

"Tt, no friends of mine, Pennyworth," the boy said walking past the butler. "Make some of your turkey sandwiches, I'm starving."

Frank had heard of the little boy's harsh words and actions back at camp, but did he just call his butler penny worth? That took insults to a whole new level. He then realized it was the man's surname when Dick introduced him.

"Welcome to our humble home. I'd like you to meet our butler, Alfred Pennyworth, he's sort of like our den mother."

"Uhh, humble?!" Percy blurted out, still in awe about the huge house.

"This is where you live?" Frank asked as they followed Dick out of the helicopter and started making their way towards the mansion.

"Of course! Richard Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne the billionare." Piper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her father was a movie star after all so she must have been aware of a few celebrities, but it still didn't hide the surprised looks Frank and Percy had.

"Guilty as charged," Dick replied, ears turning a bit pink. They reached the double doors and made their way inside.  
The mansion was like one huge maze in the inside. The hallways looked bigger than his bedroom back home. But everything looked… sad, like no one has ever lived here for years, a beautiful tragic home, abandoned and dead.

"So Damian is…" Frank couldn't really find the words for his question, he was never really the thinker. Luckily Dick answered him before things got awkward, but it did anyway and Frank regretted asking.

"Damian's the biological son of Bruce, and he's really living up to his father's name." Dick explained, and at the same time a shout came from the floor above.

"Pennyworth, my sandwich!"

Alfred merely blinked and disappeared to one of the corridors. Frank and the others stood their ground, afraid of getting lost. The mansion looked like the Labyrinth.

"Damian, mission briefing in the dining room, now!" Dick called out, there was no reply but Frank could hear faint fast footsteps from the ceiling, and a loud groan.

Dick then turned to the three, with a new smile on his lips and a look of determination. "Alright, the meeting back at camp was only an introduction. Now, we get to the real business, follow!"

Frank let out a little sigh for another discussion before following Dick deeper into what felt like a demon's castle.

* * *

**Are you ready to see them take on the Joker? I got a lot of surprises coming next so you better stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I guarantee some action in the next one!**


	6. Usual Suspects

**Eyesight  
Chapter VI: Usual Suspects**

* * *

_**The Batcave, Wayne Manor  
June 29  
13:13**_

The cave casted a unique glow in the afternoon, it wasn't completely dark and instead few rays of sunshine seeped through unknown holes in the walls. The dynamic duo sat in front of the monitor, their heads buzzing from the lack of sleep. Having brought the half-bloods to the manor was a difficult decision and plenty of secrets were hidden under the cursed palace. But after the meeting Dick allowed the teenagers to walk around the place, with instruction to Alfred to keep an eye on them.  
Having double lives was a strenuous task, and in the case of Dick and Bruce, more than two. Every conversation was like an essay and one word could mean thousands of conclusions, though this isn't a problem for the Wayne family.

"Luckily we locked up the Joker two months ago," Dick said. "And he hasn't even tried to escape."

"He's probably preparing something big then," Damian commented. "Waiting for the right moment."

"Or waiting for us," Dick slumped in his chair. The Joker was an unpredictable person, who created so much pain and suffering to the Bat family. Sometimes when it gets really bad, Dick threw all the blame at Bruce for not saving him in time, there was actually a man in there once before he fell in a tub of chemical waste. It was actually the Joker's own fault, couldn't stop smiling ever since.

"He wouldn't know us if we come dressed in civvies," Damian countered, sipping a cup of tea.

"He could kidnap us and use us as bait for Batman and Robin," Dick replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "What happens if he finds out he's already got them locked up?"

The plan was that they would stroll in to Arkham Asylum in civilian clothes with the demigods and ask the Joker a few questions on his new _business partner_. Arkham was a nasty place for the craziest of criminals, going there as two vigilantes in disguise with a few half-gods wasn't the _weirdest_ thing that happened there so far.  
Yet Dick knew it was a totally bad idea to suggest in the first place, yet his mouth spoke for him. It's too late now though since a whole camp is depending on him and Damian.

"I know this is weird for me to say, Grayson but we've been to Arkham and back without a scratch plenty of times before. And this time we have three teenagers with the powers of gods, this should be a walk in the park," Damian assured him.

"Maybe a walk to our doom too," Dick added.

* * *

_**Wayne Manor  
June 29  
13:45**_

The mansion was even bigger than any of the houses Piper's dad owned. She felt like she was in the 1600's, when kings and queens used to rule and live in great houses like this one. But it felt more like an evil wizard's castle than a king's. Lunch was a feast, it was hard to believe Alfred cooked all the meals, a butler was certainly better than a secretary who was constantly bugging Piper and her dad. There wasn't much talk, the two residents kept silent and only chewed and swallowed like they were in a hurry. And it was such as they both disappeared after the meal.  
Alfred walked up to them and announced that the siblings were resting and preparing for the trip the next day. He suggested for them to take a tour of the mansion, being full and bored, the three demigods followed the butler around the huge house.

"And this is the backyard," Alfred introduced. They stopped by a wide clearing filled with bushes. Unlike the garden, the backyard felt lifeless and dull, with a few pine trees up ahead.

"Erm thanks Alfred, I think we can take it from here," Percy waved his hand to the butler. Alfred stood at his place but nodded in return.

"What are you doing we could get lost from here," Frank said worriedly.

"Exactly, that place gives me the creeps" Percy replied. "I wanna get as far away from them as possible." Percy led Piper and Frank straight forward, up ahead was a small forest.

"The mansion isn't the only thing that's odd," Piper commented, she shivered as a sudden wind whipped at her face.

"Nah I think I've met worse people than Dick and Damian," Percy replied.

"They always seem like they're hiding something," Frank said. "Dick's a good guy, but even he seems off sometimes."

"Well there wouldn't be a prophecy about them if they-" Percy suddenly stopped in his tracks. Piper felt goosebumps as they stopped right in front of a small graveyard. It had tombs of different shapes and sizes. And right now the half-bloods were standing right in front of two tombs. They were shaped in crosses and one read 'Thomas Wayne' and 'Martha Wayne' in the other. The atmosphere seemed to grow darker as Piper stared at the two graves. Piper heard about their stories and realized that they must be Bruce Wayne's parents, who passed on when he was a boy. Piper then realized how lucky she was to have both her parents, even if one is a vain goddess.

"That's not odd," Percy breathed. "That's downright creepy."

After that none of the demigods made a move or said anything else. Having a scary old mansion was one thing, but having a graveyard in your backyard? Piper wondered if these people even sleep at night.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood  
June 29  
14:19**_

Annabeth needed to have a word with Leo. Their previous conversation felt like he was holding something back, and Annabeth was going to the bottom of it. After asking Nyssa about his whereabouts, Annabeth started walking to the climbing wall. Annabeth didn't want to be the over protective sleuth always looking for answers, Dick and Damian were helping them after all, but it couldn't help to find out a bit about their new friends.  
Annabeth found Leo climbing the lava wall, the steaming hot liquid passing his hands like it was water. He seemed to be having fun at it and was even telling jokes to his cabin mates below.

"-And he said, 'so what are we waiting for, a theme song?'" Leo piped in, which resulted to laughs from his friends.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a sec?" Annabeth called out.

The teens from the Hephaestus cabin, being mature in their own way, started 'ooo-ing' at Leo as he made his way to the bottom like he was being called to the principal's office. Annabeth tried to hold back a grin.

"What can I do for you, Annabell?" Leo conjured up his signature smile.

"Leo, I have a few questions to ask… in private." Annabeth answered after a sideways glance at Leo's cabin mates, who were trying to have a lava showdown, but failing. Annabeth felt good to know that the Hephaestus cabin finally warmed up after Leo became counselor, they used to be stiffs.  
Annabeth started leading Leo away from the wall and made her route to the cabins. When they were at a good distance, Annabeth felt the need to become serious.

"Okay Leo, tell me what you know about Dick and Damian," she said in a demanding tone.

Leo stopped walking "Whoa chill Chase, patience is a virtue."

"So when are you going to tell me?"

"Actually I just wanted to sound wise at the moment… okay, okay I'll tell you." Leo finally spoke after Annabeth through him a glare. Leo walked past her and stopped by the small lake. He looked at his surroundings first before returning to Annabeth.

"Dick and Damian are Batman and Robin," Leo told her like it was the most precious secret in the world.

Annabeth almost laughed before seeing how serious Leo was, and the guy doesn't get that serious often. The names seem familiar to Annabeth, she must have heard them from her little brothers. From their descriptions, Annabeth concluded that they must be some kind of heroes.

"Leo, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Damian carried a utility belt, right? I used to live in Gotham city before I ran away. I remember seeing a picture in the newspaper and that was the same belt Robin wore. Coincidence, I think not!" Leo exclaimed and Annabeth was surprised he gave straight information on the topic.

It would explain their weird behavior and Damian's above –average-skill in sword fighting. But Annabeth must not jump to conclusions, especially if their new friends are vigilantes. Annabeth was about to end the conversation when she heard shouts nearby. She and Leo only had to turn left to face Ella the Harpy and Hazel coming their way. Ella was the one shouting sentences while Hazel tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Ella's been acting strange lately," Hazel answered. "She keeps reciting some lines over and over."

"Trap…an old trap as dark as the night," Ella started chanting. "The world devoid of any light, an old trap as dark as the night… The successor and the downfall, possessed shall answer to the call. Prophecy, Ella has read real prophecy."

"Real prophecy?!" Annabeth exclaimed, this could only mean that they were tricked. Percy, Piper and Frank were heading to a trap. Annabeth was jumping to a hundred different conclusions and she didn't care anymore, Ella doesn't lie, the scrolls she must have read from do not lie. They have been fooled.

But before any one of them could move, a loud horn was blown far off and the camp's borders suddenly bursted to a million different colors that flashed and zoomed everywhere. Annabeth snapped out from her shock and ran to the camp entrance. She was then horrified to see an army of monsters of the nastiest kind. On the front lines some of the monsters carried a chair with a man sitting in it dressed in a white toga. He was grinning madly and held his chin high.

"MAXIE ZEUS HAS RETURNED! AND I AM GOING TO RULE THIS CAMP, CHARGE!" The man said before all the monsters started running towards her.


	7. Business

_**Arkham Asylum  
June 30  
14:09**_

Another laugh escaped and echoed through _his_ palace. Another shiver ran through Percy's skin, and the familiar colony of ants crawled around his back. The interviewers stood still, insensitive to the scratching-on-the-black-board kind of laugh of the mad man. An hour slowly and painfully went by and all the Joker could do was laugh. If Annabeth were here she would have heated up like the forges of Hephaestus, or be creeped out by the Joker's gruesome appearance. He was skinny, paler than a dead man. Green hair hung from his triangular shaped head, and a pointy nose to match. He would have looked like any of the other hideous monsters Percy had faced, if not for the frightening grin as a _permanent_ expression. What horrified him most was that the Joker's face almost looked like it was going off like a mask. He could almost spot the muscles on the corners of the smile as the Joker tried to hold his _face_ together.

"The crowbar would be an excellent approach in gaining information," Damian suggested.

"Not this time, D," Dick responded with a sigh.

Percy didn't really get most of the words shared between the two, but if physical stimulation was needed to get the job done, now was the time. And Percy had been wanting to beat this mad man ever since a chuckle came out of his smiling mouth.

"I don't think this is working," Frank whispered.

"Nothing ever works with these guys!" The Joker…well joked, Percy didn't know whom he was referring to. "And soon they'll abandon you to spread their wings at night."

Percy was told not to believe this man no matter what he spits up, but that didn't stop him to thinking about what he said. He looked at the faces of his quest leaders, something about their faces didn't scream the usual expression they usually wore. Something the Joker said seemed to have bothered them. He quickly set the thought aside and nudged Piper in the arm, as if telling her it was her turn. She nodded and turned to face the green haired man.

"Who is your partner?" she demanded with the strongest charmspeak Percy heard her do. He even felt his own heart longing to answer the question yet his mind was blank. Dick's mouth opened like it had a mind of its own, but he quickly closed it. They all watched as a wave of laughter passed the Joker's lips, completely oblivious to the charmspeak.

"It feels like a feather's tickling my chest, oh stop it!" the Joker made an action to look like he was really getting tickled and laughed some more. Piper moved back in shock and that's when Damian lunged forward.

The knife he was carrying stopped right at the Joker's neck, its tip slowly deepening the small bleeding wound he made.  
"You're lucky I don't have the crowbar this time to wipe that pathetic grin of your face!" Damian snarled. "Or would you rather I peel that already falling face of yours?"

"Boy blunder, you shouldn't have! I love surprises, and how kind of you to notice my face, I have been wearing it for a long time you know!"

"Damian, stop," Dick ordered, but the little boy refused to listen and continued holding his knife at the mad man's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll make it slow and _agonizing_."

The five of them had but little refuge as an explosion blasted the right wall of the small room. Percy felt Riptide in his pocket as the three of them ducked and covered themselves to face the future debris. Smoke engulfed the room and Percy heard sounds of punching and people being punched. He quickly stood up and readied himself for anything that could pop out of the wading smoke, it looked like something you would see in cartoons only… much weirder.

Percy felt the tips of his hair burn as a fireball was hurled to the spot next to him. Slowly the lights dimmed and only his now in sword mode Riptide glowed. He stuck to where he was in fear of losing Frank and Piper, who were now standing.  
The first baddie that came to appear was a pale faced lady with a black tight suit and a blue cape. She had sharp nails and black eyeballs with white pupils and according to his glowing sword, her feet were off the ground. A swirl of black smoke seemed to have formed a shape around her and Percy took that as an action of attack. He tried driving his sword towards her but her cloud deflected it, it was rock solid.

"Piper, now!" he shouted.

He changed positions with his sword as Piper swiped her knife to the monster's arm. The monster writhed in pain and the lights brightened the room, giving Percy a clear view of the battle. The explosion made a hole in the wall and a funny looking portal right in front of it. The Joker stepped out, still in cuffs, and cried out.

"That's right, I found out your little army, Batsy or should I say circus boy blunder! When I get back, we're gonna have so much fun!" Then the Joker stepped in the portal and disappeared. All the rescuers glanced at the portal and Percy dove for the kill.

The celestial bronze cut through the monster's flesh and bone… if there was any. The monster screamed and before Percy could enjoy a little victory, a pair of arms grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up into the air. His vision went upside down as the arms continuously turned him around, he only saw bits and pieces of Frank and Piper rushing to his aid.  
Just when Percy thought he was going to puke, a small object flew from the already rising mist and pinned itself in one of the arms that was holding him. It exploded before Percy could take in the shape, and he found himself back in the ground.

As he slowly tried to regain his sight, the monsters were already starting to regroup to where they first came in, the portal still swirling out of nothing. And before Percy and his friends could reach them, the biggest of the monsters punched the already crumbling wall, which sent the whole wall crashing down. More smoke filled the room as Percy and the rest covered themselves from the falling debris.

"Knew it wasn't just a walk in the park," Damian grumbled as he tried cleaning himself from the dust.

"It never is with the Joker," Dick sighed.

"And what's worse, he knows our identities, Grayson! We're a walking target _even_ during the day."

"Enough, I've had it with your secrecy," Piper spoke in. "Was that a bomb shaped like a bat? And I know you threw that, Damian… who are you?"

Dick glanced at his little brother first before explaining everything.

* * *

_**Big House, CHB  
June 29  
18:01 **_

"We have a dungeon?" Leo asked as they set down who they're starting to call Maxie down in the Big House. The campers survived the battle and luckily the monsters didn't reform like they used to, though some of them still made sure by stabbing their swords on the beats multiple times. They barely made it out and fortunately it wasn't as big as the other forces that once attacked the camp. Some of the counselors grinned at Leo's question and he was just grateful they still had the strength to smile.  
As soon as Maxie was set down he smirked and gave another evil laugh, the campers rolled their eyes. He started to speak even before the interrogation could even begin.

"Fools, all of you! You are fortunate my Olympians are not here or you would have been crushed by their might. Enjoy your small victory for now for this skirmish isn't even near to what my mistress has in store."

"Not with the mistress biz again," Travis whined.

"She has promised me Olympus, and this small encampment is little of my reward," Maxie continued.

Clarisse pushed her way and stood towering over their prisoner, "who is your mistress?!"

"Something far greater than the giants, the mother of Fates herself!"

The leaders shifted at his answer. They all casted worried glances and Leo was left clueless. Since when did the Fates have a mother? He thought they just appeared or something. He looked at his friends for some answers, as usual, Annabeth was thinking about it most. But something felt really scary from her face, an expression of pure horror, which she tries to hide with every dilemma. Some other counselor whom Leo couldn't address spoke in almost a whisper.

"You monster"

"No, you have brought the monster and I believe he will do more harm to you as help."

* * *

**TERRIBLY TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. I've had the bad case of writer's block plus laziness plus busy-ness so it was kinda hard for me to write this one. I'll try as hard as I can to continue this fic as well as my other fic. Again, I apologize for letting you suffer painfully, thank you for waiting!**

**P.S. Maxie Zeus is really a villain from DC, Batman's villain. Actually he's dead but he came back somehow I don't really know. You could just research on him as I tell the story. **


End file.
